


Love me harder

by hentaihorseface



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, M/M, No Plot, Rimming, Sexual Humor, a healthy amount of sperm, i didn't even know that tag existed but i think it sums this up, literally just nerds having sex in a gross bathroom, while very inebriated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentaihorseface/pseuds/hentaihorseface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone needs to have slutty, drunk bathroom sex in their life and I wanna do that with yoooou….” Nagisa settles his chin on Rei’s chest so that he’s looking up at him, eyes all wide and cloudy, and a little watery. His arms wind around Rei’s waist and then they’re swaying side to side, maybe mostly because of the alcohol, but the gesture is still sweet enough to make Rei’s heart melt and his gaze soften. Of course Nagisa would find a way to make such a gross situation quirky and romantic, Rei honestly shouldn’t even be surprised at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me harder

**Author's Note:**

> because i'm fucking trash that will literally never pass up the chance to write drunk reigisa. day 2 for reigisa week: drinks......

"Nagisa, we are way too drunk for this…" Rei slurs into his boyfriend’s mouth, hiking his hips up more firmly against the grimy walls of the bathroom. "And in public, no less, this is— it’s _unsanitary_ —" 

"Yeah, says the guy who’s been humping me nonstop for the past five minutes," Nagisa giggles against Rei’s neck, trailing sloppy kisses up to his earlobe and nibbling. 

Rei moans from the stimulation, fingers sinking into Nagisa’s ass cheeks, groping, spreading them apart in blind (and maybe more than a little buzzed) pleasure. 

“Nnnn, Reiiii-chaaaan,” Nagisa places his hands on either side of Rei’s neck, massaging him in that way he does when he’s drunk, all slow and sensual and purposeful; like he can’t help but explore every part of Rei’s body as thoroughly as possible. Rei groans, totally eating it up and not even caring beneath the haze brought on by four martinis and three shots of whatever bad decision Nagisa had earlier imposed on the rest of the group. 

Nagisa grinds down onto Rei’s clothed erection and moans so loudly that it actually reverberates against the walls of the bathroom, even over the bass of the club music that booms steadily into the room. 

“N-Nagisa-kun, shhhhh!” Rei stutters urgently, hand coming up to smash against Nagisa’s mouth. 

“Mmmmf!” 

Rei fails to realize that lifting his hand from Nagisa’s buttock would result in his smaller boyfriend losing his footing and grappling onto Rei’s waist with his legs like a sloth. The added weight of Nagisa securely fastened around his waist along with the drunkenness swimming around in his head makes Rei stumble backwards into the other side of the stall. Nagisa has enough sense in him still to lift his arms up and plant his hands against the stall on either side of Rei. Nagisa’s eyes burn into his very soul, and that much Rei is sure of. 

Nagisa leans in, close to Rei’s face, breath ghosting over his lips, and when he speaks, their lips just barely touch. _Damn, my boyfriend is hot_ is what Rei thinks, or at least until Nagisa opens his mouth. 

“I think there’s someone in the stall next to us getting a blowjob. This is what trashy gay clubs are for, babe,” Nagisa pecks him on the lips, picture of innocence, and Rei squawks indignantly. 

Nagisa snorts in Rei’s face when glossed over eyes finally process the bugged out look that has most definitely settled onto Rei’s features. He unwinds himself from Rei, but not before one last roll of hips that makes Rei produce a very embarrassing gurgling sound. Nagisa laughs, light and airy, sauntering his way to the other side of the stall, glancing over his shoulder and looking Rei up and down like he’s his next meal, and Rei will be damned if that doesn’t make his pants tighten so much they may as well be cutting off circulation. 

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa lilts like a spell, beckoning Rei to stumble a few steps forward, before dropping his pants so swiftly it makes Rei’s mouth go dry. 

Wasn’t Nagisa wearing underwear earlier? Because Rei’s pretty sure he had put on underwear before leaving their apartment tonight. In any case, Nagisa certainly isn’t wearing any now, as he places his hands on the wall in front of him, arching his back and wiggling his ass in invitation. 

“Fuck me.” 

Nagisa tilts his head to side-eye him, eyes unfocused, but hardened over with what Rei reads as a challenge. Rei is about to let himself snap like a taut rubber band, let himself be drunk and stupid for once in his life, because he knows it’s what Nagisa wants and he’d be overtly lying if tried to tell himself he didn’t want it too, but…. 

“Nagisa,” Rei halts in his tracks. “We don’t have condoms. We don’t even have lube—” 

“Yeah? You’ve got a tongue don’t you?” 

“H-here?! That’s too messy—” 

Nagisa rolls his eyes, pouts, and then he’s hauling himself up and tripping over his leggings around his ankles; this time, Rei does launch forward, Nagisa slamming into his chest with little grace. 

“Ugh, Reiiiiii!” Rei can feel more than hear Nagisa’s muffled cries against his chest. 

“Yes?” Rei asks, unsure if Nagisa’s drunk is finally catching up with him and bracing himself for a swift trade off with the toilet just in case. 

“You ruined it!” Nagisa pounds a limp fist against Rei’s torso. 

“W-what?! What did I ruin?!” Rei splutters, his inebriated state making him more offended than he thinks he ought to be at Nagisa’s own drunken accusations. 

“Everyone needs to have slutty, drunk bathroom sex in their life and I wanna do that with _yoooou_ ….” Nagisa settles his chin on Rei’s chest so that he’s looking up at him, eyes all wide and cloudy, and a little watery. His arms wind around Rei’s waist and then they’re swaying side to side, maybe mostly because of the alcohol, but the gesture is still sweet enough to make Rei’s heart melt and his gaze soften. Of course Nagisa would find a way to make such a gross situation quirky and romantic, Rei honestly shouldn’t even be surprised at this point. 

“Nagisaaaaa….” Rei groans, but he can tell that Nagisa knows he’s about to crack because _there’s_ that little, infuriating glint he always gets in his eyes when this happens. 

“Mhmmm?” 

“I’m more drunk than I look… I don’t want to accidentally cum inside of you without a condom…” 

Rei threads his fingers affectionately through Nagisa’s hair and sighs, silently wondering when conversations like this became as casual as talking about the weather. 

“But what if I want you to accidentally cum inside of me without a condom?” Nagisa smiles, looking way too endearing for the words that just came out of his mouth. 

Resigned, the best Rei can do is cast Nagisa a wary look while simultaneously maneuvering him so that he’s positioned leaning forward against the wall again. 

“Then I better not hear any complaining. ‘ _Uwaaah, Rei-chan, it’s too wet, let me borrow your pants since it’s all your fault!_ ’” Rei is never so bold to put his best Nagisa impression forward unless he’s drunk, and he knows it’s worked when Nagisa turns around, nose scrunched up in distaste. 

“Rei-chan, that is so not sexy. Get your tongue ‘n me,” Nagisa’s splays his legs as much as he can with his leggings catching around his ankles. Rei slinks down to level with Nagisa’s bottom, considering. 

“… Did you clean—?” 

“Ohhhhmygoddd, _yes_ , I literally gave myself a fucking enema before we left, just eat me out alreadyy _yyyyahhhh_ …” 

Rei grins between Nagisa’s cheeks, tongue licking a firm stripe up Nagisa’s crack before probing at his entrance, experimentally. That earns a yelp and when Rei draws back and sucks at the puckering, Nagisa groans so deeply, Rei can feel the vibrations inside of his mouth. 

“Ugh, yeah, baby… stick idin.” 

Rei gives in quickly to Nagisa’s drunken babbling, circling around his hole briefly before stiffening his tongue and plunging inside. 

“Hmm _mmmm_ , oh my god, _yeah_ ….” 

There’s not much of a rhythm, and to be honest, Rei’s not really sure he could _maintain_ any sort of rhythm in this state, so he licks inside as thoroughly as he can, and even if he can’t reach Nagisa’s sweet spot like this, his boyfriend certainly doesn’t seem to mind with the way he’s rutting enthusiastically onto Rei’s face. 

Rei grunts, finally having had enough of Nagisa’s ass seemingly trying to crush his glasses, but not before circling his tongue inside of him one last time, earning the most _wrecked_ moan he thinks he’s ever come out of his boyfriend. 

Well, _that’s_ certainly interesting. 

“I never realized how…. ruined you sound when we’re having drunk sex,” Rei says between peppering sloppy kisses on Nagisa’s thighs, his ass, and up to the knobs of his spine. 

“Haaahh…. that’s ‘cause I’ve never ‘ad real drunk sex with you,” Nagisa slurs, clearly relishing in the way Rei is currently sucking a very healthy amount of hickeys onto his shoulder blades— 

“ _What_?” 

“Faking. So you’d feel better ‘bout it. But you were _really_ hot, Rei-chan, you beg a _lot_ when you’re drunk…” Nagisa trails off, snickering, and _well_. 

If Nagisa Hazuki thinks he can make a fool out of Rei Ryugazaki and get away with it (at least when he’s feeling drunk and a little vindictive, anyway), then Rei supposes he’ll just have to prove him wrong. 

“ _Yeah_?” Rei breathes into Nagisa’s ear, paying careful attention to the chills that rake down his boyfriend’s spine. 

“ _Oh_ yeah,” Nagisa slumps forward a little, so that his butt pops up just enough that it reaches Rei’s groin. 

“Kay. Ready now. Get in me.” 

Nope, Rei thinks. 

“Nope,” Rei says. 

“Nnn? _Why_?” 

Rei unzips his fly, pulls out his cock and slaps it against the flesh of Nagisa’s ass, vaguely thinking that was probably really stupid and pornographic, but goes with it anyway because, hey, he’s pretty wasted right now, no harm in trying something new when his judgment is impaired anyway. 

Apparently, Nagisa’s judgment is just as impaired as his, because Rei is _positive_ on any other day Nagisa would be beside himself with laughter if he tried that, but tonight, he’s _keening_ like it’s the hottest fucking thing the entire universe. 

“ _Yesss_ …. I want it, Rei-chan, want your dick so _bad_ —“ 

“Tell me—,” Rei licks his lips. He’s never been one for dirty talk, but he guesses if he sounds stupid, at least he’ll be sort of numb to it in the moment, right? 

“T-Tell me you’re a slut for my cock,” Rei whispers against the shell of Nagisa’s ear, sliding his dick into the little gap between Nagisa’s thighs, moaning lowly at the way Nagisa instinctively accommodates him by tensing up, creating friction that shouldn’t feel as amazing as it does right now. 

It’s quiet for a moment, save for their ragged panting and the beat of the club music. 

“…. Yeah,” Nagisa says after a minute, sounding sort of perplexed. 

“Yeah, Rei. I’m a fucking _whore_ for your cock right now. You ‘ave… absolutely no _fuckin’_ idea.” 

Rei smirks against the side of Nagisa’s neck, because something about his tone sounds a little less slutty and a lot more _defiant_ right now. 

“Then beg for it,” Rei pants against his neck, gaining confidence. 

“Don’t gotta,” Nagisa returns, thighs grinding against Rei’s steadily leaking penis. Rei hums, thrusting shallowly into the friction between Nagisa’s thighs. 

“Sure about that?” 

And now Rei is _definitely_ feeling all that liquid courage as he reaches around to grab at the base of Nagisa’s cock. 

“I could keep doing this ‘til I cum—“ 

“Nuh _uh_ , want you _in_ me for that—“ 

“I could cum—,” Rei sighs, grunts into Nagisa’s hair as he picks up the pace, grinding tightly between Nagisa’s thighs, “I could cum all over your thighs, your ass, and jus’— jus’ leave you here in this _filthy_ bathroom to finish by your-yourself.” 

Rei wracks his brain for a second because he’s actually not sure that dirty talk is supposed to be taken quite so literally, but Nagisa doesn’t seem to mind, not with the way he’s gasping and _writhing_ in Rei’s arms, hand coming around to grope at his ass. 

“You _wouldn’t_.” 

“Yeah. _Yeah_ I would, I’m gonna right now—“ and Rei thinks he’s actually telling the truth now, because suddenly he’s feeling _really_ hot and his balls tighten at the way Nagisa cries, squirms to thrust into Rei’s hand, but Rei is quick to release his grip. 

“Shit _, nooooo Reiiii_ …” Nagisa whines so desperately Rei actually wouldn’t be surprised to see tears streaming down his face. 

“Then what do you say?” Rei finally takes pity, lines up the head of his cock against Nagisa’s entrance as best he can with his glasses hanging halfway down his nose and double vision starting to set in. 

“Aaahhhhhh….. hnnnngghhh p- _please_ ,” Nagisa must be about to reach his limit, too. 

“Please…. f-fill me up so much I can’t walk without your cum dripping down my thighs. _Please_ , cum in me _hard_ , _please, Rei-cha-haaaannnnn…_ ” 

“ _God, you are such a fucking slut right now_ ,” Rei breathes, nuzzling the side of Nagisa’s cheek, betraying the nature of his words as he plants a sloppy kiss onto the side of his face, carefully inching his dick into Nagisa’s entrance. 

Nagisa cries out at the intrusion, arms shaking as he continues to prop himself up against the wall. 

Rei is about to ask if he’s okay, if going in this dry is too rough for him right now, until Nagisa nudges his ass back against Rei’s dick, meeting him all the way at the hilt. 

“ _Nnnyeah Rei-chan, all for you._ I’m-I’m _your slut_ —nnngh!” 

And then Rei is thrusting small tight circles into his boyfriend, already feeling at the edge of his orgasm from all the drunk and the foreplay and _God_ , Nagisa _is so tight like this—_

“Do it, baby, cum inside me, p- _please—_ “ 

Rei’s hips stutter, hands rubbing up and down Nagisa’s sides, his ass, his thighs, before one hand comes up to wrap around Nagisa’s own erection, pumping and twisting alternatively, thumbing the slit in time with the way his cock grinds against his prostate. 

“ _God, Rei-chan—“_

 _“_ Yeah, that’s it, you first, babe—“ 

Nagisa breathes out a high keen than trails off into the _most obscene moan Rei has ever heard in his entire life hands down_ , and then Nagisa’s own orgasm is tightening the ring of muscles around Rei’s cock so firmly, he may as well be _milking_ the orgasm out of him when he cums, hard and thick. 

Rei distinctly hears his glasses hit the floor as he buries his face into the side of Nagisa’s neck, teeth clenched as he lets out a high-pitched whine, orgasm wracking his entire body so harshly, his legs go all fuzzy. 

As Rei’s orgasm trickles away, so does any last shred of decency he has left in him. 

“Ugh…” Rei stumbles forward a bit as Nagisa’s body goes limp underneath him; he manages to grab Nagisa’s hips at the last moment before the impending fall, hoisting him up and guiding them to the opposite wall, Rei’s back hitting it out of the momentum of Nagisa’s body more than anything else. 

Nagisa’s head lolls against the crook of Rei’s neck, and he cracks open a foggy magenta eye. 

“Holy…. _shit_ … Rei-chan.” 

Rei can only grunt in response. He’s spent. He’s spent and wasted and, as amazing as that was, he needs to crawl into bed and never get up for at _least_ 17 hours. 

“That was… the best drunk, slutty bathroom sex… I coulda’ ever… _ever_ hoped for. _Ever_ ,” Nagisa groans, hands coming up to run sloppily over his face. 

“Yeah. M’too,” Rei says against the side of Nagisa’s neck before nudging him forward to slip his cock out of him— 

Only to unleash the absolute _biggest, sexiest_ mess Rei has ever laid his eyes on. 

“Ugh, Rei-chan… you came too much.” 

Rei, in his drunken sedation, chooses to do the adult thing by ignoring that comment and, instead, wadding up as much toilet paper as he possibly can to clean up his boyfriend to the very best of his abilities sans any ‘I told you so’s’. 

Rei doesn’t even bother with the floor – “They’re used’ta this stuff, Rei, it’s fine” – and he pockets his abused glasses, not even feeling up to surveying the damage, before zipping himself up and double and triple checking that Nagisa has managed to properly tuck himself back into his leggings. 

This has to be the _ultimate_ walk of shame, Rei vaguely thinks, as they emerge from the stall in all their wobbling, drunken, post-sex glory, only to come face-to-face with one _very_ smug looking Rin. 

“I come in for _one week_ and you two can’t even keep yourselves tucked in your pants long enough to have a few drinks with your friends.” 

Rin is slurring, too, so Rei feels better about not acting more decently. 

“Mmm. I suppose not. Seriously though, avoid using that stall at any and all costs.”

The colossally disturbed look that twists onto Rin’s face is well worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> literally the only reason this fic is called love me harder is because i had ariana grande on repeat while writing this bye


End file.
